


Love So Soft

by lululawrence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Smut, Omega Louis, early heat, early rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: “Harry?” Louis called out. It was light out and a Sunday. Harry was probably in the kitchen.Right then, Harry came walking back into the room with some scrambled eggs and toast on two plates. He froze about three steps in though, and looked up at Louis, his brows furrowed.“I made breakfast, but...you…” Harry stopped and cleared his throat. “Uhm, your scent changed? Just since I got up to make breakfast. You okay?”Louis bit his lip and shook his head. “I think my heat is coming early.”Or the one where Harry and Louis have been friends since they were kids, but when Louis' heat comes early, that balance that always existed between them suddenly changes.





	Love So Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tositandadmire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tositandadmire/gifts), [juliusschmidt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliusschmidt/gifts).



> Hiiii!!! Okay, so i only wrote my very first ABO fic earlier this year, but it was such a short thing and I felt like it barely had any of the ABO dynamic in it, and since I've signed up for the ABO exchange, I wanted another chance to practice it on a smaller scale but do a bit more world-building with it. I decided to do that here, with this belated (very much so in one case) birthday gift for [Alex](http://juliusschmidt.tumblr.com) and [Bec](http://tositandadmire.tumblr.com). I love you two very much a lot! I tried to work in some soft, sweet domesticity for the two of you as well as some friends to lovers. I'm sorry I didn't work in any side characters at all, much less puppies, but hopefully these two kids will make you two smile anyway. I love both of you very much a lot and you two mean so much to me! Thank you for being such incredible friends and people for me to look up to and aspire to be more like. I hope your birthdays were magical.
> 
> This fic was also written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).
> 
> My prompt was 456: the guilty feeling of offending someone with a thoughtless remark.
> 
> Massive thanks to [Emmu](http://londonfoginacup.tumblr.com) and [Molly](http://becomeawendybird.tumblr.com) for helping me work through everything in my head and make sure this looked pretty. Huge thanks to the daddy chat as well for screaming in excitement at me as I wrote. You're all amazing!
> 
> The title comes from Love So Soft by Kelly Clarkson, because honestly. This might be the softest thing I've ever written, and that's saying something. This fic is a work of FICtion, please don't share it with anyone associated with the boys, etc etc etc I hope you enjoy!

Louis allowed his eyes to drift shut even though it was his favorite part of the movie. He was nearing his heat and he always got tired the few days prior, almost like his body knew he needed to rest beforehand.

“Hey, you’re gonna miss the part where the alpha knocks down all the segregation signs and says omegas are welcome too,” Harry said, gently nudging Louis’ thigh with his toes. “Don’t fall asleep on me already!”

“Harryyyy, I’m just so tired,” Louis whined. “You know how I get.”

Harry gave a soft snort and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know. I can smell it on you.”

“Fuck off, Harry. That’s damn rude you know. Saying you can smell my heat coming on,” Louis snipped with a yawn. It was as he was yawning that he realized he definitely shouldn’t have said that, much less with as much heat as he did. Harry didn’t deserve it. Louis was just feeling off because his heat was so close. “I’m sorry. I didn’t meat to be so bitchy with how I said it, but the point does still stand.”

Harry sighed. “I wasn’t even talking about your heat, though now that you mention it, I can smell that too. I meant I could smell how exhausted you are.”

Louis grumbled a little and cuddled down into the couch more. He was at Harry’s apartment, and he loved how the fibers in the couch smelled like his best friend. It was exactly what his inner omega was craving a few days out from his heat.

“You can’t smell that,” Louis slurred. “That’s an old wives’ tale.”

“Can too,” Harry argued as he shut off the TV. “Your scent gets almost...muted. Or something. I dunno, I can’t describe it.”

“You can’t describe it because you’re making shit up.”

Louis could hear Harry growl a bit in mock frustration, but he was so tired he didn’t even have the energy to laugh. God, he hadn’t felt this tired, even before a heat, in ages.

“I can’t send you home like this,” Harry said as he stood up from the couch. “But you’re also close enough to heat, I don’t feel comfortable sharing the bed with you in case something...happens.”

Louis couldn’t help frowning a little at that. “I trust you, Harry. I know you wouldn’t do anything I don’t want you to.”

Harry sighed. “We don’t know that,” he whispered. “I know you trust me, and I really am so glad, but you know how it is when the hormones get stronger, and my own rut isn’t too far off either, so the combination…”

Louis finally opened his eyes and sat up from where he’d nestled himself into the couch. “I know. The combination is dangerous.”

Harry nodded, tension filling his entire body and concern causing waves of his scent to take over Louis.

Louis stood up and walked over to his best friend, standing on his tiptoes and wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. It allowed Louis to nuzzle his nose into Harry’s pulsepoint and take comfort in one of the grounding scents that he associated with everything good in his life.

“You’ve helped me through a heat before without bonding me,” Louis reminded Harry gently. “What do you think could happen in the days leading up to my heat that hasn’t already happened between us?”

Harry huffed in annoyance, but Louis felt his arms go around Louis and squeeze him tightly anyway. “I just don’t want to be another alpha, reduced to his nature. If that happens, then it means in my mind somewhere, you’ve also been reduced to being just an omega. Both of us deserve better.”

Louis hummed, but didn’t release his hold. Instead he just scented Harry a little more and relished being held so tightly and unconditionally by him.

“Just tonight, H. Let us cuddle tonight and I’ll go home in the morning to finish preparing for my heat. I promise.” Harry tightened his arms more, but didn’t say anything. “Nothing is gonna happen.”

Harry took a deep breath, and Louis felt a shiver go down his spine at the feeling of Harry scenting him in return. They’d never been anything more than just best friends, despite the hopes of their moms and sisters, but sometimes it felt like maybe...just maybe…

“Fine,” Harry said. “Come on.”

Louis smiled to himself and followed Harry into his bedroom. Once they’d stripped down to their tops and underwear, they both climbed in on the sides they’d claimed back when they’d first started having sleepovers around age five. Harry turned off the light and cuddled up behind Louis, kissing his shoulder.

“I just want to make sure you don’t get hurt or tied down to something you don’t want,” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear.

“I know,” Louis said. “I appreciate that, but Harry?”

“Hm?”

“You’re my best friend. I know you’ll take care of me no matter what.”

Louis felt Harry nod, his hair tickling the back of Louis’ neck. “Get some rest, Lou.”

Surrounded by Harry’s earthy scent, Louis finally was able to give in to the heavy exhaustion he felt in his bones.

 

*~~***~~*

 

Louis blinked awake and found himself alone in Harry’s bed. He rolled over and as he stretched, he realized he was probably woken up by the pinpricks he was feeling all over his body. Shit. His heat must be coming early, then. Maybe that’s why he felt so tired last night.

“Harry?” Louis called out. It was light out and a Sunday. Harry was probably in the kitchen.

Right then, Harry came walking back into the room with some scrambled eggs and toast on two plates. He froze about three steps in though, and looked up at Louis, his brows furrowed.

“I made breakfast, but...you…” Harry stopped and cleared his throat. “Uhm, your scent changed? Just since I got up to make breakfast. You okay?”

Louis bit his lip and shook his head. “I think my heat is coming early.”

Harry’s nostrils flared and his eyes widened. “Oh. Uhm. Okay, well come on. Eat up. You’ll need it. Then I can get you back to your place and help you get work contacted and everything.”

Louis nodded, but his mind was spinning at warp speed. His heats had always been incredibly dependable. Every eight weeks his heat came and lasted five days. The only one that had differed was the one Harry had helped him through to shorten it so Louis wouldn’t have to adjust his finals schedule one year. Even that hadn’t changed when his next heat came, though. Just the length of it.

Louis ate his breakfast as fast as he could. He was already starting to feel restless, and that meant the heat was approaching even faster than he had thought when he first woke up. It was almost as if something was causing it to come on faster.

Harry moved beside him in the bed, and suddenly a wave of Harry’s scent washed over Louis causing him to let out a whine. Fuck. He could feel slick leaking and he closed his eyes in an attempt to keep his arousal in check.

Louis had been so focused on keeping himself in control he hadn’t even noticed Harry tensing up beside him.

“Lou. I don’t think…” Harry paused, and Louis kept his eyes squeezed shut as he tried not to breathe. If he took in another lungful of Harry’s overpowering scent and  _ alphaness,  _ Louis knew there would be no way he would be able to keep from begging him for what his inner omega, the one that was very quickly coming to the forefront and taking over, wanted.

Harry wasn’t finishing his thought and Louis’ lungs were starting to burn from his holding his breath. Louis finally opened his eyes and turned to look at Harry.

Harry’s eyes were practically burning into Louis, and they were almost completely dark. Louis opened his mouth and suddenly he realized why Harry’s scent had been affecting him so much. 

Harry’s rut had also come early.

“I thought it wasn’t supposed to come for a few weeks?” Louis said weakly, as he gasped for breath and holy  _ fuck. _ Harry’s scent was incredible on an average day, but now it was like hints of dark chocolate had woven into the earthy musk and added a sweet side that made it irresistible.

“It wasn’t,” Harry whispered. “I’m sorry, I don’t think…”

Louis nodded and looked down at the plate in his lap, thinking. 

“We should talk this through since it’s apparently happening. Talk about what our limits are and what’s okay while we’re still coherent,” Harry said carefully. It almost sounded like he was scared. 

Actually, now that he thought about it, Louis could smell the fear on him. It was hard to detect, with his pheromones going insane and Louis’ inner omega begging Louis to curl in and bask in having an alpha so close to take care of him, but it was definitely there.

“Why are you scared, H?” Louis picked up their plates and set them on the floor beside the bed. Harry could take care of that in a minute. Louis then scooted closer and curled into Harry’s side. His restlessness was soothed a bit, having Harry and his scent surrounding him. “I’ve known you for as long as I can remember and you’ve never done anything to make me doubt you.”

“Louis.” Harry ground out his name like it pained him to say it. Louis couldn’t help the whine that came out thinking that Harry didn’t want to say his name, and Harry immediately realized what he’d done. “No, no. I’m sorry, babe. I am. I didn’t mean it like that.” Harry tightened his arm around Louis’ shoulders and kissed his head. “I just...you’ve not seen me during my rut, Louis. I’m...I don’t really feel like me. And I’m worried that I’ll hurt you.”

Louis laid his arm across Harry’s stomach and squeezed. “You won’t hurt me, H. You are genetically wired to take care of an omega always. Even in rut.” Louis couldn’t help but giggle. “And I’m genetically wired to  _ let _ you. And help you. Our bodies do this because we are meant to be complimentary, okay?”

Louis could feel Harry nod. “Yeah. Okay.”

Louis took a deep breath and then turned his head so he could kiss Harry’s chest. He could feel himself getting flushed with heat and knew that he’d have a hard time concentrating on anything soon, so they needed to wrap this up.

“So we’ve already talked about my boundaries a few years ago. You’re the only alpha who’s ever helped me through my heat before, so it’s really about the same. Just knot me as much as you can.”

Harry nodded and cleared his throat. “Uhm. I’ve never, uh. I’ve never been with an omega during my rut? I don’t really know...what to expect. With that. But uhm. Yeah. Pretty much the same. Just gonna want to knot you as much as possible. And I swear, Lou. I’ll do my best not to hurt you and to take care of you first.”

Louis nodded, but his mind was already going a bit hazy. “I know you will.”

 

*~~***~~*

 

Louis woke and was clear headed for the first time in...well. He actually wasn’t sure how long. It didn’t feel very long, but he could feel the delicious soreness in his muscles that he always felt after coming as much as he did during his heat. He peeled his face off from where it had practically glued itself to Harry’s shoulder thanks to cooled sweat, and looked around the room. The light was soft, like it was either early morning or later in the evening. He wondered how much time had passed.

As Louis looked at the bed, he took in the covers in a heap on the floor and the disgusting sheets they were laying in. Those would definitely need a good wash. Just like Louis and Harry themselves, probably. 

Louis looked down at his belly. Yeah. A shower was absolutely in order. First though, he needed to see what day it was. They hadn’t gotten to calling in to work, as far as he could remember, so he needed to know how many apologies he owed his boss.

Louis leaned off the bed and picked up his phone where it was lying on top of his clothes. It was dead. Of course it was. It had gone who knew how long without being charged. Louis looked around and saw Harry’s phone plugged in. Louis would just switch them out and see what day it was.

Louis got up out of the bed, pulled on a clean pair of Harry’s underwear, and tiptoed around the bed to switch out their phones on the charger. He hit the home button on Harry’s phone so it lit up for him and Louis froze. 7:26 pm on Monday? It had only been just over twenty-four hours and his heat was already done? Louis had never heard of a heat shortening that much, not unless…

Louis felt a strange tugging in his gut and then a rush of concern filled him. He turned around and saw Harry sitting up, blinking at him.

“What’s wrong? Harry asked, his voice rough. Louis couldn’t help the shudder that ran through him. Louis’ entire body was calling for him to return to bed with Harry, and what did that mean? “I could feel your surprise, isn’t that weird? It’s like, I distinctly knew it was you and that you felt surprised?”

Louis froze. “And I could feel your concern,” Louis said slowly. “Harry...it’s only Monday evening.”

“Monday…” Harry said slowly. “That doesn’t make any sense.” 

Louis was looking out the window when he heard Harry gasp and it felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. Louis looked at Harry in alarm and found Harry’s mouth and eyes both wide open as he stared at Louis’ neck.

“What?” Louis asked. He reached up and it was then he felt it. A very tender area at the very important juncture of his neck and shoulder. When he put pressure on it, it made Harry growl and Louis felt a bit weak in the knees at the pleasure that rushed through him. “Oh my God, Harry.”

Harry nodded and sat up. “I’m so sorry. I am so sorry. This is what I was afraid would happen. I know you aren’t ready to be bonded, and now you’re bonded to me, oh shit. Louis, I am so sorry. I don’t, you have to know, I didn’t mean to. I never intended to. Fuck.”

Louis sat down on the edge of the bed, beside Harry’s legs. Harry, Louis’ best friend in the entire world, who was still sitting on his bed without a stitch of clothing on, covered in what was probably their combined come from their shared rut and heat, during which they were bonded.

Louis reached out to Harry and gripped his hand. It was hard for Louis to focus with Harry’s anxiety flowing through him. Apparently Louis’ touch helped soothe some of it, which helped. He needed a clear head to work through what this meant.

“Okay, listen,” Louis said quietly, and Harry raised his panicked eyes from Louis’ neck back to his face. “I’m going to go take a shower, because after the past twenty-four hours I’m disgusting, and you are too. While I’m doing that, you start on some food, and then we can switch places, okay? Give us some time to let this sink in and then we can figure out how we’re going to work all of this. Alright?”

Harry took a deep breath and let it out, and while the underlying worry that was mostly Harry’s was still there, Louis also felt his body flooded with Harry’s calm and...was that a touch of hope?

Harry gave a small smile and squeezed Louis’ hand before letting go. “Yeah, sounds good, Lou.”

Louis leaned forward and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek like he always did, but this time there were butterflies in his belly. Had those always been there? Or was that something new that came about now that they were bonded? Or...God. Was that because he was feeling what  _ Harry _ always felt when he did that? Whatever the cause, Louis blushed a little, feeling shy about it for some reason, and then made his way to the shower. 

Luckily, Harry always kept his bathroom stocked with fresh, fluffy towels even though it was just him in the apartment. Louis had always loved Harry’s towels. His subtle fabric softener filled Louis’ senses as he held the plush cloth to his nose and breathed in. That feeling of comfort he’d always felt at smelling Harry and his undeniably gentle and tender alpha scent felt increased now. Where before it was just a feeling of familiarity, now it was a feeling of belonging, of being exactly where he should. Being home.

Louis shook his head. The bond was strong between them, that was for sure. Louis had heard stories of what it was like during the first week after bonding with someone, but he’d never heard of their shared emotions being felt to quite the same degree as Louis and Harry’s. Then again, maybe it was because they had bonded during a shared heat and rut? Could that have increased the intensity?

The warm heat from the shower began to fill the room, and Louis knew the water was ready for him, so he stepped inside the tub and closed the curtain. The hot water pounded on his back, relaxing the sore and tightened muscles. 

For the first time since he woke up, Louis took the time to assess how he felt physically. He was tired, absolutely, but he also felt loose and sated in a way he never had before. The closest he had ever felt to this was when Harry helped him through his heat all those years ago in college. 

At the time, he’d thought it was just because he’d finally had an alpha knot him. Louis had been with betas before that, but never an alpha. He’d assumed that his inner omega had been pleased by having an alpha in a way it hadn’t experienced before, and that was it, but...was it really? Louis had been with other alphas since that time, though not in heat, and the few that knotted him never felt even close to as satisfying. Was it the difference of being in heat? Or had he truly been so blind as to not realize that this entire time his body was trying to tell him that Harry was meant to be his alpha?

Louis scrubbed his body thoroughly with Harry’s coconut lime bodywash and smiled softly at the way the scent mixed with his own. Harry had slept at Louis’ more often than Louis had slept at Harry’s, and therefore Louis was used to Harry smelling like Louis’ mint bodywash, but he’d never had the pleasure of the other way around. Shit. Louis really had been an idiot the whole time.

Louis began to think back over their shared history. Louis and Harry had always looked out for each other, but that only increased when they’d presented at fifteen. By that point, it wasn’t a surprise to anyone that the lanky boy with a mop of curls on his head would be an alpha and the smaller, more compact boy with the curves would be an omega. Their personalities perhaps spoke otherwise, Louis being loud and unable to take an order, much more like an alpha in that regard, and Harry on the other hand being quiet and gentle, like a traditional omega. All of that helped them to be closer than ever and find a way to make it work for them and their friendship as they fought against others who continually tried to get them to conform more to their genders.

It was because of that that Louis felt so disinclined to bond. It wasn’t something he was completely against, Louis actually looked forward to it someday when he was ready and if he met the right one, but he also did not feel the same deep-seated desire and  _ need _ that most omegas did to find a protector in an alpha. But now that he was bonded - and bonded to his favorite person, the only alpha he could ever see himself with for a long time - Louis began to wonder.

Had he never felt the pull or the need to bond with an alpha because he already was so close to Harry?

Louis thought that would have made the draw stronger, until the need for them to officially be bondmates became something that wouldn’t have been able to be ignored. Maybe that was just another thing about them that was different.

As Louis finished washing his hair, he felt a warmth bloom in his chest. It was a feeling he already had associated with Harry for a long time, one of affection and fondness, but now it also made him want to be back in Harry’s presence. The short time they’d been separated was making him need to be close to his alpha again. That was new, but not altogether unwelcome either.

Louis quickly finished rinsing and dried off before wrapping the towel around his midsection and walking out to Harry’s kitchen as he was. He didn’t want to spend another minute looking for a clean pair of boxers when he could be hugging Harry. His mate.

At that thought, Louis pulled up short right there in the middle of the hallway. He could see Harry sitting at the table in front of two plates, each with a sandwich, some chips, and Louis’ favorite baked beans, and Louis’ whole body was consumed with the strongest emotion he had ever felt in his entire life. It was warmth, softness, and comfort. It was everything Louis had always associated with Harry, but it  _ felt _ different somehow. It had enveloped Louis and made it so Louis couldn’t ignore what he’d been feeling for years and somehow been blind to.

He loved Harry. And now, thanks to an accident or perhaps a push of fate, they were bonded for the rest of their lives.

Louis felt tears prickling at his eyes, and it was then that Harry finally looked up at Louis, rubbing at his heart a little. He looked confused and scared, but there was something else on his face that made Louis think that he might be okay with it too.

“Lou?” Harry asked quietly. He held out his hand and Louis walked to him and immediately wrapped his arms around Harry and sat in his lap. “Baby,” Harry whispered as he kissed Louis’ wet hair. “What’s going on in your head? What are you thinking? I can’t wait any longer. These feelings...they’re good, right?”

Louis nodded his head. With the force that his emotions had been rolling through him, Louis couldn’t help but giggle at what Harry must have been thinking.

“Yeah. Definitely good.” Louis pulled back and looked at Harry’s face. “I know you can feel what I’m feeling.”

Harry nodded warily. “I wasn’t sure if that was just me or if that was you too.”

Louis’ eyes filled a little more with tears and one escaped. This beautiful, tender man. All he wanted was for Louis to be okay and happy. How could he want anything better from a mate? 

“Not just you,” Louis said, his voice thick. “H?”

Harry hummed, his eyes roaming across Louis’ face. When they finally landed on Louis’ eyes, Louis continued and said, “I think I love you, and I’m pretty sure I always have.”

Harry’s face crumpled and his body curled in on itself. His arms tightened around Louis’ waist and his head fell to Louis’ bare shoulder, where Louis could feel his tears dropping onto his skin.

Louis was scared for a moment that he’d said the wrong thing, that Harry didn’t want what he did, but it was then that he noticed the new emotion coursing through him. Relief. Joy. The warmth Louis now realized was love.

Louis kissed Harry’s hair that was still a bit greasy and matted from the events of the past couple days, but he didn’t care. He held onto Harry as long as he needed to before Harry’s breathing calmed down.

“I’ve loved you for as long as I’ve known you,” Harry finally said through his sniffles, and then it was like the dam had broken and words flowed out faster than Louis had ever heard Harry speak before. “I never once imagined that you would feel the same. I was so scared you were going to hate me for bonding us. That’s why I was afraid to help you through your heat the first time, Lou. I was worried that I wouldn’t be able to do it without bonding you, and I think I knew it was going to happen this time, but I still wasn’t prepared when it did. But then you didn’t react with anger. You were still you, and I could  _ feel  _ that you weren’t angry. I couldn’t allow myself to hope you’d somehow be okay with it, though. But now? God…”

Harry reached up and cupped Louis’ face, his own practically glowing. “It’s real, Harry. We’re mates now, if you’ll have me.”

Harry nodded so fast, Louis had to giggle. “Fuck, yes. Yes, I’ll have you. For all eternity, if you’ll let me.”

Louis couldn’t help but smile and finally leaned down to let their lips meet for the first time outside of a hormone induced haze, and it wasn’t fireworks or explosions. It wasn’t electricity personified. It was like a missing piece within himself had finally been pressed into place and all was right with Louis, with the world even.

“Eternity is a long time, Styles. You sure you want to deal with my sassy omega ass for that long?”

Harry groaned and leaned his forehead against Louis’ as his hands roamed down and squeezed Louis’ bum through the towel. “I would absolutely  _ love _ that.”

Louis laughed and pushed at Harry’s shoulder. “Okay, you horny alpha. Let me off you. You smell like a rank sweaty alpha who just had his rut. I need my sweet smelling mate back, thank you, so go shower and get back to me as fast as you can, if you please.”

Harry chuckled, but released Louis so he could stand and take his place across the table.

“You know our moms are going to laugh in our faces when they find out about this,” Harry warned as he stood up and cracked his back. Louis couldn’t help but let his eyes roam down Harry’s body. Fuck, how had Louis ignored how perfect he was for so long? “They’ve been saying we would bond since...well, as long as I can remember.”

“Shut up, please,” Louis complained as he scooped some baked beans into his mouth. Once he’d chewed and swallowed, he said, “My mom is never going to let me live this down. I want to enjoy it while I can.”

Harry laughed and came back over to give Louis a tender kiss. “So, are we telling them tonight or waiting until tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Louis said with a smile. “I’ve heard being knotted by your mate is one of the best experiences an omega can have, so I thought we could try that out once you’re washed up.”

Harry’s eyes went a bit darker and Louis could smell the arousal coming off him in waves.

“Well, I guess I better hurry so I can please my omega, shouldn’t I?”

Louis smirked and raised his eyebrows. “I guess you should.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it :D Please leave kudos and some kind words in the comments below if you did. I'll be particularly chuffed if you reblog the fic post for it as well, which can be found right [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/166535714493/love-so-soft-by-lululawrence-for-tositandadmire).
> 
> Interested in helping support charities with fanfic? If you are, I could write a fic for you! Check out the info [here on Tumblr](https://1dfanworksforcharity.tumblr.com/post/174494969280/1d-fanworks-for-charity-auctions-for-lululawrence).


End file.
